1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lounges of the type adapted to float in the water of a swimming pool or the like with a person supported thereon in a reclined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floating devices for supporting swimmers are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,892 discloses an inflatable back rest or chaise for supporting a swimmer in the water in any of a vertical, a diagonal or a horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,240 discloses a reclining chair made from a floatable plastic body and constructed to be capable of floating in water with a swimmer thereon supported in a reclined position.
Spa devices for supplying jets of water to swimmers in a swimming pool are also known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,905 discloses a spa comprising an enclosure of about eight feet in diameter which is adapted to be floated in and connected to the existing facilities of a swimming pool and into which those desiring the treatment offered by a spa can enter and have heated water directed on them by way of jet devices. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,822 discloses a spa for use in a swimming pool and which includes a frame adapted to support a person in a reclined position in the pool. The frame is made of a plurality of frame members provided with apertures therein for directing liquid jets onto a person supported on the frame. There is also included aerating means for aerating liquid before it is expelled from the apertures. The device is constructed and arranged for a use such as the directing of spa water jets upon the spine of the person lying on the spa frame.